This invention relates to a fastening means, and more particularly, to a fastening means that is integral with the housing portions of an apparatus.
FIG. 1 illustrates a well known arrangement for fastening two non-parallel members together. In this arrangement, an L-shaped member 1 is fastened to a flat member 2 with a bolt 3 which passes through the members 1, 2. The bolt 3 can be fixed within the members 1, 2, using a nut 4 or a threaded hole in member 1. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the member 1 requires the mounting flange 1a for purposes of mounting the member 1 to the member 2. Another disadvantage of this arrangement is that the mounting flange 1a occupies space, and in many situations where size is important, it would be advantageous to eliminate the mounting flange leg 1a to save space.